Hate
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. La primera vez que nos vimos no me caíste demasiado bien. Me pareciste orgulloso y petulante, además de que en todo momento estuviste mirándome desde arriba, como si fueses superior a mí. Yullen


Disclaimer: -Man no me pertenece (si fuese mío el Yullen sería kanon y no me vería en la obligación de escribir un fic), es de Hoshino Katsura.

Hace poco me piqué a esta serie y lo primero que pensé es en hacer un fic de esta pareja porque me encanta y pienso que deberían terminar juntos. Espero que les guste y que no me hallan quedado Oc los personajes (no sé si les he cogido el punto o no).

**Hate**

La primera vez que nos vimos no me caíste demasiado bien. Me pareciste orgulloso y petulante, además de que en todo momento estuviste mirándome desde arriba, como si fueses superior a mí. Y me discriminaste, o eso pensé yo, por estar maldito. La primera impresión que tuve de ti fue muy mala.

Sin embargo, no sería hasta la segunda vez que te vi en el comedor que te empezaría a odiar. Vi lo desagradable que eras, lo superior que te sentías, lo cruel que podías llegar a ser sin importar a quién hirieses. Pero no te odié demasiado pese a todo.

Llegó nuestra primera misión juntos, hecho que nos desagradó a ambos por igual. A regañadientes, y con algún insulto por tu parte, fuimos a hacer lo que era nuestro deber. Todo el rato me hiciste sentir inferior, me tratabas como si fuese tonto, como si no quisieses tener más contacto conmigo del que fuese realmente necesario. Me sentí desplazado. Pronto me di cuenta de que contigo sería así siempre.

La misión fue rápida, aunque difícil y en ella no supe ver las señales que me decían que estaba creando una imagen equivocada de ti. Las ignoraba porque no era capaz de ver más allá de tus palabras. Era la primera vez que no era capaz de comparar las palabras de alguien con sus actos.

Así empezaron nuestras discusiones llenas de amenazas e insultos.

Y con el tiempo te odié más porque tenías la amistad de todos sin preocuparte por ellos, mientras que yo me esforzaba por agradarles. Yo sonreía, era amable, si había que decir algo que doliese medía mis palabras. Hacía lo contrario que tú. Sin embargo, aunque todos preferían irse conmigo para tener un buen rato, sabía que no era más amigo suyo que tú. Incluso Lenalee y Lavi nos querían por igual. Y eso no lo soportaba.

Nuestras peleas se hicieron más hirientes y nos toleramos menos.

Nos evitábamos tanto como podíamos, excepto en las misiones o cuando entrenábamos juntos. Porque nos encantaba entrenar juntos, algo en lo que nunca pensamos y nadie entendió, de esa manera sólo conseguíamos pasar un mal rato. O eso pensábamos todos. Porque lo cierto es que los dos terminábamos satisfechos y con una sonrisa oculta.

Continuamos peleando de forma vehemente.

Por culpa de nuestras incansables peleas, muchas veces nos quedábamos solos porque Lenalee y Lavi se hartaban de nosotros y optaban por estar más relajados ellos solos. Cuando eso ocurría te echaba la culpa de todo, aunque sabía perfectamente que yo tenía el mismo grado de culpa que tú.

Pero un día algo cambió. Vi algo en ti que me hizo darme cuenta de que quizás estaba siendo injusto contigo. De que quizás no eras tan malo como yo creía. De que quizás la gente, pese a tu forma de ser, te quisiese porque había algo más de lo que yo veía. Y empecé a verte con otros ojos. Empecé a repasar todos mis recuerdos contigo para analizarlos desde otra perspectiva más acertada.

Y así empecé a aceptarte como a un amigo.

No veía justo que sólo yo hiciese un esfuerzo por adaptarme, pero aún así lo hice. Aprendí a tolerarte y a quererte como a un amigo. O eso pensé porque desde entonces empecé a pasar más tiempo contigo. Seguíamos peleándonos y sacándonos de quicio mutuamente, pero algo había cambiado. El odio había desaparecido por completo.

Se inició una nueva relación de amistad que sólo nosotros conocíamos, porque yo sabía que tú eras consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y así empezaron todos nuestros problemas Kanda. Porque empezamos a estar más unidos de lo que nunca habíamos estado con otra persona.

Poco a poco nos empezamos a juntar, no sólo para los entrenamientos, sino para las comidas también. A veces se nos podía ver paseando por el cuartel, peleando o sin hablarnos, pero juntos al fin y al cabo. Komui casi llora al vernos tan pacíficos el uno con el otro.

Y Lavi y Lenalee a veces no se acercaban a nosotros por si rompían la nueva atmósfera que habíamos creado. Y por primera vez no me importó que por tu culpa ellos no estuvieran conmigo, porque estaba a gusto, porque sabía que seguían siendo nuestros amigos, que no los estaba perdiendo por tu culpa. Además ahora ya no se iban por incomodidad y eso me alegraba.

Entonces me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti.

Pero aquella relación casi idílica viniendo de nosotros no podía durar eternamente. Y llegaron los problemas. Una tensión empezó a instalarse entre nosotros cuando estábamos solos y aveces parecías huir de mí, hecho que me molestaba enormemente. Durante unos días estuvimos más fríos de lo normal. Apenas nos hablamos y para cuando lo hacíamos era para discutir, sólo que esas veces nos echábamos cosas en cara. En un mudo acuerdo, dejamos de hablarnos y tú dejaste de juntarte con nosotros, entrenando más que de costumbre. Aquellos días además estuviste más borde de lo habitual.

Esa etapa se me hizo una eternidad porque quería estar contigo, pero sabía que en cuanto estuviésemos juntos nos reprocharíamos cosas sin sentido. Sin embargo, algo no cambió, seguimos comiendo juntos. Para eso sólo había que estar concentrado en la comida y mantener la boca llena para que nos fuese imposible decirnos nada. Los mejores momentos, sin duda, eran esos. Durante un tiempo también tuvimos los entrenamientos, pero nos prohibieron hacerlo juntos porque muchas veces parecía una batalla seria en vez de un entrenamiento y más de una vez salimos heridos de allí.

- Estáis raros -comentó finalmente un día Lenalee.

Yo la miré sonriente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es evidente Allen -contestó sentándose a mi lado-. Antes, aunque os llevabais mal erais capaces de entrenar juntos, incluso os gustaba porque podíais ir un poco más en serio. Sin embargo ahora... -dejó la frase en el aire.

Yo amplié mi sonrisa un poco más.

- Exageras -repliqué moviendo mi mano para restarle importancia a sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué os habéis peleado?

- No nos hemos peleado Lenalee.

Ella me miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

- Lavi está hablando ahora mismo con Kanda...

Yo quise decirle que si de mí no habían conseguido nada, menos lo harían de Kanda. Pero me guardé el comentario para mí, no quería que Lenalee se molestase más de lo que debía estar en ese instante, al no haber conseguido su propósito.

- Lavi, aunque no lo creas, tiene una gran capacidad para sonsacar la verdad, incluso a Kanda...

Me puse levemente nervioso. Sabía que Kanda no podía decir nada, porque realmente no había ocurrido nada entre nosotros, no nos habíamos peleado, ni nada por el estilo; tan sólo... tan sólo no podíamos estar cerca el uno del otro. Habíamos vuelto al comienzo de nuestra relación, sólo que ahora yo sabía cómo era realmente Kanda. No tenía sentido, pero era así.

De repente un grupo de personas pasaron cerca nuestra, gritando exclamaciones. Lenalee y yo agudizamos el oído. Yo sólo llegué a entender unas palabras sueltas: "Lavi", "pobre", "bruto", "Kanda", "demonio".

Ambos supimos que habías atacado a Levi.

Miramos detenidamente al grupo, y sobre ellos se encontraba Lavi, sonriendo victorioso con un poco de sangre en la cara.

- Quizás Levi haya conseguido algo de información después de todo -me sonrió Lenalee pícaramente.

- No puede ser...

Ella me miró.

- No ha ocurrido nada entre nosotros -dije sorprendido.

- Quizás tú no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido -replicó cogiéndome de la mano-. Vayamos a ver a Lavi.

De repente sentí una fría mirada en mi nuca. Volteé el rostro para encontrarme con tu rostro. Muchas veces te había visto enfadado o cabreado, con el deseo en la mirada de acabar con nosotros por haber dicho cualquier cosa que a ti te había parecido una osadía escuchar. Respirabas agitadamente y estabas sonrojado, seguramente por el enfado.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que tuve miedo de ti, kanda.

Lenalee tiró de mi mano y me obligó a volver a mirar al frente para no tropezarme. Mientras íbamos a la enfermería un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Algo me estaba dando muy mala espina.

- Kanda es un bruto -fue lo primero que dijo Lavi-. Pero ha valido la pena... Ver esa cara ha valido la pena -añadió antes de reírse.

- Por cierto Lavi, antes de venir aquí vi a Kanda -dije algo preocupado por su integridad física-. Creo que no deberías acercarte a él.

- Pronto se le pasará, no estoy preocupado de eso, de hecho creo que será él quien venga a mí.

Lenalee y yo le miramos asombrados ante sus palabras.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Lo siento Allen, pero si realmente no quiero morir, no te lo puedo contar.

- ¿Y Lenalee si puede escucharlo?

Lavi no contestó, pero yo lo entendí perfectamente. Aquello me pareció una traición en toda regla. Se suponía que ya éramos amigos, quizás no nos llevásemos todo lo bien que deberíamos, pero eso no anulaba el que fuésemos amigos. Fruncí el ceño.

- Allen, no te enfades con Kanda... es complicado.

- Con Kanda todo es complicado -repliqué-. Os dejo para que habléis del complicado de Kanda.

Lenalee hizo amago de detenerme, pero en el último momento se detuvo, dejándome marchar.

Al salir de allí, sólo tenía un único pensamiento en mente, aclararlo todo contigo. Era nuestro problema, no entendía por qué gente ajena a todo tenía más ideas que nosotros, los implicados, de lo que ocurría. Era ya hora de terminar con lo que fuese que ocurría. Por lo que fui hasta donde sabía que estarías. Tu habitación.

- Kanda, abre -demandé golpeando la puerta con aparente tranquilidad.

Unos segundos después apareciste, con gesto agrio.

- Lárgate.

Ibas a cerrar la puerta, pero lo impedí.

- No, he venido porque estoy harto de todo lo que ocurre entre nosotros -dije entrando en tu habitación.

Apenas opusiste resistencia, pese a que no querías que estuviese allí.

- ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros? -pregunté con tono demandante.

Suspiraste hastiado.

- Nada enano.

- Es evidente que ocurre algo -repliqué-. Lavi dice que sabe qué ocurre, que se lo has dicho tú, maldito engreído.

Alzaste una ceja.

- Yo no le he dicho nada a Lavi, de hecho tiene el ojo morado porque yo no dije nada, sino que él hizo las conjeturas que le dio la gana.

De repente me di cuenta de que Lavi no me había explicado nada de cómo había conseguido la información y siendo Lavi como era, seguramente habría dicho las idioteces que le había dado la gana. Y entonces me di cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. Cuando te enfadabas de verdad, solías atacar a la gente, pero con cuidado de no darle, sólo para asustar a quien fuese. Sin embargo Lavi había salido herido y algunos, según había visto, tendrían pesadillas contigo durante una temporada ante la cara que pusiste, algunos la compararon con la de un demonio.

- ¿Qué conjeturas hizo para merecerse lo que le hiciste? -me atreví a preguntar, arriesgándome a acabar tan mal como Lavi.

De repente apareció un tic en tu ceja. Quizás Lavi había dado en el clavo con sus conjeturas.

- No pienso decirlas, son tan inverosímiles e insultantes que no pienso decirlas.

Estabas realmente molesto.

- Y yo no pienso irme sin escucharlas.

- Muy bien -asentiste tumbándote en la cama.

Me dejaste de pie como un idiota. Y aquello aumentó mi determinación a escucharlas.

Pasó un rato en el que no dijimos nada. Yo ya sentado en el suelo y tú tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba a punto de gritarte cualquier cosa cuando alguien entró en la habitación corriendo y sin llamar.

- Lavi me lo ha contado... Kanda no debes negar tus sentimientos...

Te alzaste de la cama como un resorte, con una velocidad que nunca antes habías adquirido ni siquiera en las peleas para taparle la boca a Lenalee.

-... por Al...

Y puedo jurar que tus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo que, junto a tu expresión, te hacían ver como un auténtico demonio. Casi grité al verte así. Y si no hubiese sido por las palabras de Lenalee me habría ido corriendo de allí para no recibir yo esa mirada.

De repente Lenalee me vio sentado en el suelo con cara de sorpresa y susto y sus ojos pidieron perdón al haber sido tan impulsiva. La soltaste entonces.

- Kanda... yo...

Lenalee intentó decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para disculparse por su descuido.

Me miraste entonces sin cambiar de expresión y, si no hubiese estado en el suelo ya, me habría caído. Parecías fuera de ti mismo Y, sin decir nada, te volviste a tumbar en la cama.

- Largo -te limitaste a susurrar con voz fría.

Y por primera vez me diste el miedo suficiente como para huir de ti, de acatar una de tus órdenes. Lenalee me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí para echarme y quedarse ella dentro. No sé qué ocurrió dentro, no sé qué te dijo, ni que le contestaste. Sólo sé que ella salió más tranquila y me sonrió.

- No pasa nada Allen -me dijo sin disminuir la sonrisa.

Era mentira, yo sabía que sí ocurría algo grave. Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente: "Lavi me lo ha contado... Kanda no debes negar tus sentimientos... por Al...". La miré deseando que esas palabras significasen lo que yo creía.

- Vamos a cenar.

- Yo me voy a mi cuarto -repliqué con tranquilidad.

Lenalee se fue con rostro preocupado y sabiendo que yo no iría a mi cuarto. Pero me dejó quedarme sentado junto a tu puerta, esperando.

Esperé mucho tiempo, no sé cuanto. Pero vi como todos iban yéndose a dormir, panda, Marie, Lenalee, Lavi, incluso vi a alguno de los científicos ir por turnos a descansar, pero yo no me moví, esperé a que salieses, porque sabía que lo harías en algún momento. Y esperándote, me dormí.

- ¡Eh! Moayashi, quítate.

Aunque aún estaba medio dormido, sentí como me empujabas con el pie para quitarme de enfrente de la puerta. Tan bruto como siempre.

Me caí de lado sobre el frío suelo, que me ayudó a despertarme completamente.

- ¿Adónde vas?

Me miraste un segundo antes de seguir andando. Yo me levanté y fui tras de ti, hasta que llegamos hasta el comedor. Allí, en una mesa algo apartada, parecía haber comida.

- ¿Y ésto?

- Le dije a Lenalee que le pidiese a Jerry que apartase algo de comida para mí, a poder ser caliente.

- Pides mucho para lo poco que te mereces.

- Y tu amabilidad no puede pagar todo lo que comes -replicaste con mordacidad.

Y tras mucho tiempo, vi que podíamos volver a discutir con normalidad, sin hacernos daño.

Miraste la comida.

- Lenalee también ha pedido para ti -suspiraste hastiado.

Al probar aquella comida, lo primero que pensé fue en ir a ver a Jerry y darle la enhorabuena por hacer semejantes platos y mantenerlos a una buena temperatura durante tanto tiempo. Después vi que eso se debía a Komui y uno de sus inventos.

- Parece que Komui por fin hizo algo útil -comenté.

Te limitaste a asentir y coger los palillos para comer tu preciado soba.

Yo me senté a comer también, sin embargo algo, un sentimiento de incomodidad no me dejaba disfrutar de mi comida como debería. Aún no habíamos resuelto nuestro problema, aún no sabía exactamente qué ocurría, y no soportaba que Lenalee y Lavi ya supiesen de qué iba todo. Si, porque esos dos ya sabían lo que había ocurrido, incluso tú parecías saberlo. El único que continuaba perdido era yo.

- Desde la primera vez que te vi, te odié -empezaste a hablar con tranquilidad-. No tenía ninguna razón para aquello, pero te odié y, aunque es normal que nadie me cayese bien, a ti no podía ni verte.

Me detuve al escucharte.

- En cierta manera, tu forma de ser, tan ingenua y bondadosa, me sacaba de quicio. Al principio no entendí por qué y me centré en averiguarlo, pero al empezar a entender, me di cuenta de que no quería saberlo y me concentré en odiarte -continuaste de forma pausada-. Sólo quise odiarte y buscaba en todo lo que hacías una razón para odiarte un poco más. Y me di cuenta que era fácil.

Dejé los cubiertos, incapaz de poder tragar algo más.

- Y supe que tú también me odiabas y eso fue otra excusa más. Pero un día algo cambió, me olvidé de que quería odiarte, bajé la guardia y no fui incapaz de volver a levantarla.

- Kanda... no sé si quiero seguir escuchando... -dije con voz débil.

No sabía si quería saber más de ti. Yo pensaba que todo sería más fácil, yo creí que me dirías que me querías, me habría conformado con un simple me gustas. Pero analizando de otra manera la frase de Lenalee... Quizás yo lo habría malinterpretado, quizás la hubiese manipulado en mi mente para negar lo que realmente ocurría entre nosotros.

- Fuimos algo parecido a amigos y me encantó tener a alguien con quien hablar, discutir, o simplemente tener a alguien con quien estar. La compañía de Lavi y Lenalee era grata, pero no era como la tuya. Contigo me sentía de otra manera, especial quizás. Y cuando fui consciente de eso me aterroricé. Y tú debiste sentir algo parecido. ¿No, Allen?

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos.

- Lo negué todo y quise volver a odiarte, porque era mucho más fácil, más simple. Odiarte no me dolió...

No sabía qué era lo que querías decirme. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Me ibas a alejar o ibas a decirme que me quedase a tu lado. Kanda, tus palabras eran ambiguas para mí. Contigo no podía ser positivo de ninguna de las maneras. Y tenía miedo.

- Y todo se complicó. Hoy Lavi vino a hablar conmigo e hizo las conjeturas que quiso. Y llegó hasta el problema, que yo me había empeñado en negar con ferviente vehemencia. Y no pude controlarme, le golpeé porque escuchar la verdad dolía. Y luego Lenalee me hizo ver, con pocas palabras, que debía aceptarlo. Si no fuese por lo rápida que es le habría hecho compañía a Lavi.

Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a la mesa, haciéndome daño. Necesitaba saber de una vez qué ibas a decirme.

- Por favor... -supliqué sin darme cuenta.

Necesitaba saber qué ibas a decir.

- Te quiero -concluiste con voz fría.

No fue dulce, ni bonita, pero tu declaración me enterneció y me llenó de alegría.

- No espero que me correspondas, ni que aceptes si quiera mis sentimientos, pero debía decírtelo.

Eras frío hasta para eso, pero así eras tú. Quizás siempre dabas la impresión de que no te importaba nada porque así estabas preparado por si ocurría algo, quizás no te aprendías los nombres de las personas porque no querías sufrir su muerte, quizás no te juntabas con la gente porque así no echarías nada de menos de ellas cuando muriesen. Eras frío por mera supervivencia.

Por eso, temiendo el rechazo, hablabas de esa manera en la que parecía que apenas tenía importancia lo que yo te contestase. Debías de estar aterrado.

- Realmente no me importa -añadiste dejando los palillos.

Estabas esperando a que yo dijese algo.

Te recargaste más sobre el respaldo, buscando una pose más cómoda, pero que te permitiese ver superior. Estabas completamente aterrado.

Y aunque estaba deseando decirte lo que sentía, las palabras que me moría por decir en aquel instante no salían. Los nervios no me permitían hablar.

Te miré angustiado. Tu mirada azul chocó con la mía grisácea. Tus ojos se mostraban anhelantes de una respuesta, necesitabas que hablase. Pero un nudo en la garganta me impedía hacer cualquier sonido. Me sentía realmente patético.

Me levanté de mi sitio, si no me salían las palabras, utilizaría otro medio. Quizás me matases por lo que iba a hacer a continuación, porque aunque me quisieses seguías siendo Kanda. Fui hasta quedar frente a ti.

Tu rostro apenas se inmutó, pero tus ojos se mostraron aterrados. Sonreí, rezando mentalmente por no morir ante lo que iba a hacer.

Cogí tu rostro con mis manos y te besé. Fue un beso suave y tierno.

Pronto tus brazos me rodearon y tiraste de mí para que quedase sentado en tus piernas, que habías colocado para recibirme. Mis manos se deslizaron por tu rostro hasta acabar cogiendo tus hombros y finalmente abrazarte.

Nos separamos unos segundos para mirarnos, yo sonreí, tú simplemente te limitaste a mirarme con una expresión dulce, viniendo de ti. Y pronto volvimos a unir nuestros labios, siendo este segundo beso más intenso que el anterior, más apasionado. En él entrelazamos nuestras lenguas en una danza demandante.

- Te quiero -susurré al separarnos.

No vi la expresión que pusiste, pero creo que sonreíste levemente. Y nos abrazamos con fuerza.

Nos quedamos un rato así, sin movernos, sin decir nada. Se sentía tan bien estar entre tus brazos. Me sentía protegido de todo y amado. Sin embargo nos tuvimos que mover, no sabíamos la hora que era y si alguien podía bajar.

Empezamos a andar uno junto al otro. De repente noté como cambiabas a Mugen de mano, dejando libre la que estaba a mi lado. Comprendí que tú quizás nunca me cogerías de la mano, pero que me darías señales para que supiese que eso es lo que querías. Seguramente harías lo mismo para otras muchas cosas.

Llegamos a tu habitación, pero no nos despedimos. No soltaste mi mano hasta que estuve dentro. Y te acostaste, dejando a tu preciada katana junto a la cama. Yo sólo me dejé los pantalones y me metí a tu lado. Pronto me rodeaste y me acurruqué entre tus brazos.

Y me sentí estúpido al pensar todo el tiempo que habíamos malgastado en odiarnos mutuamente, sin razón aparente. Con lo bien que se estaba entre tus brazos. Con lo bien que se sentía la calidez de tu cuerpo...

Aquella noche iniciamos una nueva relación en la que vista desde fuera, no parecía haber demasiados cambios. Seguíamos comiendo juntos sin hablar demasiado, seguíamos discutiendo más de lo que era normal en dos personas, seguíamos entrenando juntos... A simple vista parecía que no había cambiado nada, sin embargo todo era distinto; ya no había tensión, ni inconformidad; entre nosotros se había instaurado una paz difícil de encontrar en otro sitio. Además, cuando nadie nos escuchaba, sobretodo a ti, había palabras que podían ser denominadas cariñosas. Todo podía parecer igual, pero era diametralmente distinto.

Te sonreí, pero tú no devolviste la sonrisa, ni yo esperaba que lo hicieras. Por el contrario tus ojos se iluminaron devolviéndome, de esa manera, el gesto. Y te cogí de la mano.

- Ne , BaKanda -te llamé-. ¿Damos una vuelta por el bosque?

Asentiste tranquilamente y salimos de las instalaciones. Muchas veces nos íbamos allí porque pese a que ya había pasado una semana, la gente aún nos seguía mirando cuando creía que no nos daríamos cuenta. Nada más llegar a nuestro lugar me besaste obligándonos a tumbarnos en la hierba.

Al separarnos nos quedamos tumbados mirando al cielo.

- Moyashi -me llamaste-. Es muy fácil no odiarte -dijiste.

Era tu particular manera y más bonita de decirme que me querías. Te costaba demasiado mostrar cariño, pero no me importaba, para eso estaba yo.

- Yo también te quiero -contesté.

**Fin**

Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el One-shot.

Y ya saben déjenme un review con sus opiniones y cualquier tipo de críticas, siempre son bienvenidas.


End file.
